


Meeting Matsumoto

by LeBean



Series: Naruto LJ Prompt Fills [4]
Category: Bleach, Naruto
Genre: Amnesia, Ficlet, Gen, Not Beta Read, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8540335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeBean/pseuds/LeBean
Summary: ..AKA Heaven at first sight.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written and posted in 2012 for [This Prompt](http://naruto-meme.livejournal.com/16761.html?thread=2235257#t2235257) in LJ.  
>  **Prompt:** Jiraiya, Bleach crossover
> 
> Not Beta Read, so any mistakes are mine, and mine alone.
> 
> Enjoy!

He opened his eyes and saw Heaven. He was speechless.  
  
He really didn’t care that all he could remember was his name and the feeling of sinking down a body of water, drowning, dying… as long as those Bouncy Pieces of Heaven did not move beyond his line of sight.  
  
"...take you to Soul Society. _Hey_ , are you even listening?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Never mind."  
  
He glanced at the glowing hilt of her katana that was about to poke his forehead. He clamped down on the urge to dodge. Somehow the blonde hair, big boobs, and dangerous aura seemed familiar.  
  
_Ow._  
  
Getting hit on the head seemed familiar, too. His immediate surroundings started glowing. He grinned.  
  
_Hey, that could be the start of a good story: A gallant hero with no memories gets helped by a familiar sexy shinig-_


End file.
